


Il clima del cuore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ansioso [1]
Category: Peanuts
Genre: Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un dialogo tra Charlie e Linus.Scritta sentendo: Aviators - Angel of the Dark (Dark Souls Song | Fantasy Rock); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yo9sEmmJGss.Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.Prompt: 41 – Clima.
Series: Ansioso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629541
Kudos: 2





	Il clima del cuore

Il clima del cuore

Charlie teneva la testa reclinata in avanti, posata sulle braccia, era appoggiato ad un muretto.

“Sai, Linus, penso che dentro di me sia inverno” spiegò.

Linus lo guardò confuso, stringendo la propria coperta.

“A cosa ti riferisci?” domandò.

“Secondo me, anche la nostra vita segue le stagioni e cambia a seconda del clima del nostro cuore. Il mio è in inverno. Reso apatico dalla neve dei ricordi” spiegò Charlie.

Linus rispose: “Credo che il tuo cane sia sempre in inverno, allora. Non fa altro che ‘dormire’ sulla sua cuccia”, guardando Snoopy sonnecchiare.

“Quella è la pigrizia della primavera” ribatté Charlie.

[100].


End file.
